Her blue haired prince
by Tom Riddle's reluctant bride
Summary: Melfina has always loved Harry but never had the courage to stand up to Gene, but what if Harry is alive? what if he survived the Leiline... and came back to his Melfina?


I do not own Outlaw Star or any of its characters, though I wish I did .

Melfina had always known that she loved Harry, but traveling with Gene has made things so cloudy, she knows that Harry still loves her and she becomes desperate to find him, will she find love with Harry, love that has always been there, but always so unsure.

**Chapter 1- missing him**

Melfina strolled the street, her face glued to the street, Jim at her side.

"Mel? You okay? You seem distracted," said Jim, shifting his grocery bags in his arms.

"I'm fine, Jim, don't worry" she said sweetly, staring at her groceries, but not convincingly enough to fool Jim.

As they passed a bench, Jim set his bags down upon it and grabbed Mel's arm, stopping her.

"Jim?" asked Melfina "what is it?"

"Melfina, I'm your best friend, please tell me what is wrong, im worried about you" said Jim, a concerned look in his eyes.

"Oh, Jim, I…I think im in love with Harry, I've been missing him so much" confessed Melfina.

Jim smiled gently.

"Never be afraid to confess how your heart is feeling," he said warmly.

Melfina smiled, if only Jim were ten years older.

"Thank you Jim, I should have known you would understand," said Melfina, smiling at the sweet nine year old.

"C'mon, lets head home," said Jim, picking up is grocery bags, Melfina doing the same.

The two friends smiled at each other and headed back.

Once back Gene was ravaging the grocery bags.

"No alcohol?" shouted Gene, irritated that he couldn't drink his ass off.

Melfina sulked away back to her room, nothing she did was ever good enough for Gene, and Harry had always told her how wonderful she was.

"Harry… come take me away" Melfina whispered before falling asleep on her bed.

-Dream-

Harry stood before her, smiling and his purple eyes filled with loving warmth as he encircled her into his arms.

"Oh Harry" she murmured softly as Harry leaned in to kiss her.

Melfina felt his lips upon hers, soft and warm, she immediately responded to his kiss, opening her mouth slightly to invite him to make the kiss deeper, an invitation Harry gladly accepted and before she knew, she and Harry were kissing in a fevered frenzy.

-End Dream-

Melfina's eyes slowly fluttered open and she groaned sadly when she realized it was a dream.

"Harry" she murmured sadly.

Chapter 2- missing her 

Harry laid on his couch sighing sadly as he looked at his pictures of Melfina on his bedroom door.

"Melfina…my sweet forever angel, I miss you so much" sighed Harry.

Harry sat up as he heard Ron enter the pent house apartment, Harry left his room and met Ron in the living room.

"Want to see your little girlfriend again?" asked Ron, knowing Harry would jump for a chance to see her.

Harry eyes lit up with happiness.

"You bet!" he said happily.

"Good, let's do it" said Ron.

"But Ron, what's the occasion?" asked Harry.

Ron sighed and smiled warmly at his brother.

"I'm sick of seeing you so sad, you love her and I think you should be reunited with her" said Ron.

Harry thanked his brother and than went onto the balcony alone to soak all of it in.

His dreams were coming true at long last, perhaps finally his dreams of making love to Melfina may come true, to touch and caress her soft skin, to make her call out his name in rapture.

Harry grew immediately hard at the thought of loving her, loving her until they both grew too tired, that thought was pure heaven.

Harry looked up at the orange sunset, a dreamy smile on his lips, he was going to see his love again and finally maybe able to convince her to come away with him and be his love forever and ever, though he wouldn't force her, if she didn't want to be with him, he would walk into the distance and out of her life forever.

(I'm sorry fans, that my second chapter was so short, but I didn't want to reveal too much too fast, please forgive!)

**Chapter 3- park rendezvous **

Melfina walked out of the repair shop and headed to her favorite park and at down on a white bench, watching the children play, wondering what her and Harry's kids would have looked like.

The children were chasing what seemed to be a flying Frisbee, they seemed so joyful and happy, if only she could be so happy but at the moment it was just not possible.

Melfina sighed, she couldn't count how many times she had dreamed about marrying Harry and baring him children.

Melfina smiled sadly, her eyes slight watering, why was she being put through this, it just wasn't fair, she had always been such a good, gentle person, so why was this happening, she loved Harry, yet she could not hold in her arms at this very moment.

Melfina looked up at a could that looked like the Shangri La.

"Harry…" Melfina murmured sadly.

"Yes?" sounded a familiar and welcomed voice behind her.

(cliffhanger! Hah! Hah! I promise the next few chapters will be much longer, I swear it to you all my loyal fans, you will all be pleased!)

Chapter 4- finally together?

As Melfina spun around, everything seemed to go in slow motion and scenes from the Galactic Leyline flashed through her mind at wicked fast speed.

Melfina's soft brown eyes met loving purple eyes and soft sensual lips.

"Harry?" gasped Melfina in disbelief.

Harry smiled lovingly.

"Yes, my love, it's me" he said sweetly.

Melfina felt her eyes water and with a soft cry she leapt into his arms.

Harry and Melfina became lost in a passionate kiss, their tongues engaged in war.

"Harry! I have missed you so much!" she cried as she nuzzled her face into his chest

Harry wrapped his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Melfina, being away from you has been hell" Harry murmured into her hair.

"Oh Harry, I love you, I have always loved you!" she cried frantically and kissing him desperately which he quickly responded to.

"I love you too, Melfina" he said sweetly, stroked her long black hair "You grew your hair out, it looks nice, I love it"

Melfina smiled.

"I'm glad" she said happily.

The two were silent for a moment, staring at each other as everything that had occurred sunk in.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Melfina breathlessly.

"I couldn't bare to be away from you a minute longer" explained Harry.

Melfina felt as if she would melt.

"Oh Harry" she sighed dreamily.

"Melfina, you know how much I love you, and well I want you to come away with me and well…" Harry began to blush and got down on one knee "Melfina, will you marry me?" he asked, pulling a navy blue velvet mini box containing a diamond ring out of his vest pocket.

(Leave reviews for more chapters my loyal fans, I love you all!)

Chapter 5

Melfina's breath rushed from her chest in less than a second.

"I…Yes" she said breathlessly.

Harry smiled brilliantly and picked Melfina up in his arms and happily danced around with her in his arms.

Harry and Melfina just couldn't stop kissing, you could almost swear they'd never come for air.

Harry smiled at Melfina with absolute adoration and eternal love as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

"My Melfina, My beautiful bride" he whispered lovingly into her hair.

Melfina sighed with happiness, she was on cloud nine.

"Melfina… You traitor" sneered a voice from behind the happy couple.

"Gene!" gasped Melfina.

Harry got in front of Melfina, ready to protect his future wife from this unwelcome intruder, even die for her once again if the need be.

"Back away Macdougall, she isn't yours" snarled Gene with a hiccup, obviously drunk off his ass.

"Wrong Starwind, Melfina agreed to marry me, so go fuck your slut of a bar wench, Iris I think her name is" said Harry coolly.

Melfina gasped dreamily, Harry just defended her like a knight in shining armor out to rescue his beautiful princess.

Harry laughed as Gene drunkenly staggered over to him and sloppily tried to punch him, which Harry easily avoided.

Harry shoved Gene to the ground with one and hand and laughed as the drunken red head passed out right as he hit the ground.

Melfina had to bite her lip to keep from laughing, it was very funny.

"Let's go, Mel" said Harry, leading her to his green sports car parked near by.

"I love this color green, emerald green is my second favorite color" said Melfina cheerfully.

"What's your first?" asked Harry as he got into the drivers seat.

"Azure blue" Melfina said with a happy smile.

"Nice" said Harry sincerely.

Melfina smiled at her sweet husband to be.

"What?" asked Harry lovingly as Melfina slid into the passengers seat with a huge smile on her face.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you're mine" she said sweetly.

Harry smiled and started the car, then they were off.

'Off to start a wonderful new life' thought Melfina to herself.

Well, I left you a bunch of chapters, you'd better leave loads of reviews, lol, I love you guys, bye


End file.
